In general, sports like long jump, pole vault, hurdles or the like, footsteps of the athletes have to be paced, and the athletes have to use a predetermined number of footsteps to reach a predetermined position to achieve better results, so when during practice, the athletes usually use pace training equipment to pace themselves. A conventional pace device may includes a main belt and a plurality of connecting partition boards, and two through holes are disposed at both ends of each side of the partition boards. The main belt is configured to pass through the through holes of the partition boards, so the partition boards can be disposed spacedly in a parallel manner and the athletes can use it to practice the footsteps. However, the conventional pace training device may have some shortcomings as following: (i) the partition boards and the main belt are connected merely through the through holes, so the partition boards are vulnerable to external influences that may cause displacement thereof, for example, when the user steps on the partition boards, the board may be displaced and have to be adjusted; (ii) the pace training device can only be linearly arranged; and (c) although the space between the partition boards can be adjusted, the adjustment can only be done visually by a person, so it is not reproducible and not precise. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved pace training device to overcome the problems stated above.